Going back to Phoenix
by GFPrincessSerenityMoon
Summary: This picks up at the baseball game during Twilight. Bella is using Edward as a distraction until she can be with her true mate, but of course she is a danger magnet and problems arise in the form of James and Victoria. The time table may not follow the story line but this is a fanfic so I guess that is to be expected. Rating is for language and suggestive/sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments.

I know I currently have another story going and I plan on working on that one as well but I have so many ideas bouncing around my head and I really want to share my thoughts and stories. I may even post the first chapter or two of a couple others I'm working on.

Chapter 1

I can't believe this is happening. I needed help and the only person who would be able to help me was on the other side of the country. Not only that, I didn't know if he would even help me any longer. We didn't part on the best of terms.

I should back up a bit and tell you who I am and what trouble I'm currently in. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I recently moved to Forks, WA to live with my dad. When I got here I met some people at school and started dating one of them. Edward Cullen is a good guy and his family is great.

My current trouble started when I went to watch his family play baseball. Edward and his family are vampires. I had figured this out as soon as I met them because I knew other vampires. Granted the vampires I knew before were different than the Cullens. The ones I knew previously were traditional vampires, part of the Original race. The Cullens were part of the race called Cold Ones. Cold Ones are drastically different than a traditional vampire. The most important thing to note regarding the two races is that a traditional vampire would be able to kill a Cold One without any trouble.

Getting back to my current problem...I was watching Edward and his family play baseball when Edward's sister Alice froze. Alice is a psychic and when she froze in that way it meant she was having a vision. Edward is telepathic and he saw the vision in Alice's head as she was having it. At first I wasn't sure what the vision was but knew it wasn't good when Edward ran at his vampire speed, while very fast isn't as fast as a traditional vampire, and stood next to me.

After a minute of Edward moving me and pulling my hair down I finally asked what was going on. The rest of the family had surrounded us when Edward told me Alice saw three nomads arriving. Well it was good to try to protect me but we should have known it wasn't going to work. I am a danger magnet.

The nomads arrived and introduced themselves as James, Victoria, and Laurent. Everything was going fine. Carlisle, the father and leader of the coven, introduced all of us in pairs and still things were fine until the wind shifted.

James got a whiff of my scent and realized I was human. He indicated I was just a snack which put Edward on the defensive. One thing led to another and while Carlisle convinced the nomads to leave, Edward said James was a tracker and now he wanted me.

Edward said I had to leave town. I argued and pointed out my dad would be vulnerable, but a plan was formed by the Cullen family. Alice and her husband Jasper were going to drive me out of town. They decided to take me to Phoenix. They figured since I had just moved from there, the tracker wouldn't expect me to go back. Edward was going to stay behind in an effort to lead the tracker away from me. Esme, the mother of the coven, and Rosalie, his other sister, was going to stay behind and watch my dad, Charlie. Carlisle and Emmett, Rosalie's husband, were going to track James.

I tried to get them to let me make a call in private but none of them would leave me alone. I needed to make this call. I could only hope the one person who would be able to save me would be willing to help. I decided to call him anyways and hope he would listen to the conversation going on around us.

"Alice, I really need to make that call," I begged again. I had just hit send on my phone.

"Bella it's not safe for you to be away from us," Alice scolded me. I had heard someone pick up the phone and was grateful he didn't say anything right away.

"Alice, but is it really necessary to drive all the way from Forks to Phoenix? Maybe we should go to a place farther away, like Virginia," I hoped he was picking up that since I wanted to get to Virginia so badly that something was wrong.

"We would have to fly to Virginia," Jasper said. "It would mean we would be more vulnerable. Driving gives us a slight advantage over flying." Damn I couldn't have asked for a better way to say I was in trouble! I glanced at my phone and saw it was still connected. I had muted it earlier because I was afraid he would start talking and I didn't know if he wanted this coven of Cold Ones to know he was a traditional vampire, so I didn't know if or what he was saying.

"We could drive to Virginia," I offered.

"No, Edward wanted you to head to Phoenix," Alice vetoed my idea. "He would be even more worried if the plan changed suddenly. He would think James found you."

"Whatever," my bitch tone was coming out. I'm not sure if it was because my friend, if he still cared about me, was on the phone or if I had stopped caring about putting up my shy and innocent act.

I hung up my phone but sent a quick text letting him know he had been on mute.

_Fuck Isabella what the hell have you gotten yourself into?_ I received a reply very quickly. I hated my full name and he knew this, but he was the only one who could get away with calling me it.

_James is a tracker and a Cold One._ I sent back.

_Fuck I'm on my way. I'll call you when I land to find out where you are._ I knew this would be the last text for the moment so I made sure to delete these four texts and the call so if Alice or Jasper got a hold of my phone they wouldn't get suspicious.

Knowing he was on his way made me immensely happy. I knew he would get there about the same time as me.

The rest of the drive was quiet. I knew when Jasper used his gift on me as I started to fall asleep. Jasper is an empath and is able to feel and manipulate others emotions. Jasper must have sent me a strong dose of calm and lethargy because I was out right after I deleted the texts. My last thought was _I hope I wake up before he calls me._

I don't know how long I slept for, but when I woke up I was in a hotel room.

"Where are we?" I asked as I sat up.

"We are at the Marriott by the airport," Alice trilled.

"How long did I sleep for?"

"The rest of the trip," Alice answered. "Jasper went to go get you something to eat from downstairs."

After Jasper brought the food up, I ate slowly. I didn't know how long it would take for him to get a flight from Virginia but I knew money wasn't an issue for him. He had been around for close to a century and a half and had lots of money. Hell even when I left he forced a credit card on me. He said just in case of an emergency or in case I wanted to go visit.

What he didn't know is I wanted nothing more than to be in Virginia. My parents didn't want me with him and the fact I just ran away from my dad was going to cause major problems. I hoped to alleviate the oncoming problems by telling my dad I just needed to get out of the rain for a bit and was going to Phoenix. My parents had a problem with my friend because he was eight years older than me. I never told my friend because I didn't want him to feel bad. I wanted him. Edward was a distraction for me. I knew it wasn't going to be long term, but if I didn't appear to date and move on my parents weren't going to be happy.

A few hours after eating, Edward called Alice to check in. I talked with him on the phone for a few minutes until I heard my phone ring. The ring tone was the one I used for my friend. I tried to hand Alice back her phone so I could answer mine but she just grabbed mine and answered it. I froze when I saw this.

"Bella are you ok?" Jasper asked. I knew he could feel my emotions normally, but at that moment I went numb.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded. She waited a minute for the other person to respond. "No I will not give her the phone."

"Alice give me my phone," I demanded. I had completely forgotten about Edward being on Alice's phone. "He's a friend of mine."

"No," Alice glared at me.

"Why do you get to decide who I can and can't tell that we are at the Marriott by the airport?" I threw at her. I spoke low enough that Alice and Jasper would think the person on the phone couldn't hear me, but I knew better.

"It's for your own safety," Alice retorted. "Oh, he hung up," Alice glanced at my phone. I had to suppress a chuckle at that.

"Here," I thrust her phone back at her and held my hand out for mine.

"No I think I'll keep this for now," Alice smirked to me. Fucking pixie.

A half hour later I was sitting on the couch staring at Alice and Jasper waiting for him to show up. I knew it would be soon. I'm sure he would just compel the desk clerk to find out our room number and have a key made.

About five minutes later my musings were proven true when he walked through the door. It was chaos for a minute. Alice moved directly in front of me while Jasper moved to grab him. Needless to say, Jasper missed when he blurred to stand behind me.

"Damon," I breathed while I turned and grabbed onto him.

"Isabella," fuck I knew I was in trouble.

"I'm sorry," I tried to look contrite.

"Tell me the whole story," he demanded.

"Who are you?" Alice interrupted.

"This is Damon," I introduced. "He is the only person I trust completely."

Damon's arms tightened around me when I said that. He knew it was true.

"What about Edward and me?" Alice asked. By the look on her face and the fact Jasper had moved closer to her, I knew I had hurt her feelings.

"I just met you guys a few months ago," I responded. "I've known Damon for years. Oh Damon, this is Alice and Jasper."

"First tell me about what danger you have attracted this time then tell me who the fuck Edward is," Damon demanded.

I launched into the story about meeting the Cullens, dating Edward, and ending with the nomads.

"You are dating a fucking Cold One?" I wasn't really surprised Damon picked up on that part of the story first.

"She's my brother's mate," Alice spoke up. This was news to me. I knew someday I would become a vampire but I was not about to become a Cold One.

"Since when?" I demanded.

"You've changed him," Jasper told me. "Only a vampire's mate can change him."

"Uh..." I really didn't know what to say. "Is that possible?" I turned to Damon. I thought Damon was my one and only.

"No baby girl, it's not possible," Damon reassured me. "Come on you need to rest," Damon then guided me into the bedroom.

"I'll be fine," I told Alice when she started to protest. "Damon is more than capable of protecting me."

With that we walked into the bedroom. Damon turned and locked the door. We both knew it wouldn't keep them out if they really wanted to get in, but it would warn them we didn't want them in the room with us.

"Come here," Damon said while pulling me close to him right before crashing his lips to mine. Before I was forced to move to Forks, Damon and I were in a relationship. While we hadn't moved to the most intimate stage we both knew that's where we were headed.

"Oh God I've missed you," I sighed when he finally released my lips only to move down my jaw towards my neck.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Damon muttered as he continue to trail kisses down my neck while his hands made a fiery path up my sides to my breasts. Once he reached my breast I couldn't hold the moan of pure pleasure in.

After a few minutes he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. As much as we both would have liked to continue this we knew it wasn't the proper time or place.

"I need you to drink from me," Damon murmured while holding me close. If a human has the blood of a traditional vampire in their system when they die they will change into a vampire. I knew this was why he wanted me to do this. He wouldn't want to lose me.

"Of course," I agreed instantly. I would do anything to help ensure his mind was at ease.

He bit into his wrist before holding it out for me. While the smell of blood would normally make me faint, Damon's blood never affected me in that way. I reached out for his arm and closed my lips over the open wound. I started drinking and knew Damon would tell me when to stop.

"Isabella," Damon murmured while brushing my hair behind my ear. I knew I had to stop. After I pulled my lips away from his arm I watched as it slowly closed and healed itself. "Thank you."

"Damon," I sighed. I had never told him exactly why I had to move to live with my dad. "You have to know I never wanted to leave you, right?"

"I know," Damon agreed.

Before we could keep talking my phone rang. The number was from my mom's place here in Phoenix. As far as I knew she was still in Florida with my step-dad. I answered the phone and heard my mom's frantic yelling before James got on. He told me to get away from the Cullens and meet him at my old ballet studio. I agreed readily. I wasn't going to let my mom be with the psycho any longer than necessary.

I looked at Damon and he knew I wasn't going to stay behind. He would do everything in his power to keep me safe except take away my choices when someone I loved was in danger. He would keep me locked up if he thought I would be safe, but he knew since my mother was involved nothing he did would keep me here.

We walked out of the bedroom and saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch.

"What are you?" Jasper demanded of Damon.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Damon said before allowing eyes to go black and the veins harden while his fangs descended.

"Bella get away from him," Alice tried to grab me, but Damon blurred me away from them.

"Alice I'm fine," I smirked. "He would never hurt me."

"He's a traditional vampire," Jasper told me as if I didn't know that.

"You're quick," Damon sneered.

"Oh be nice," I turned and whacked him on the arm.

"Bella don't antagonize him," I could hear the fear in Alice's voice.

"Ha," I snorted. "For how often he antagonizes me he deserves it."

"That's cold Isabella," Damon leaned down to whisper in my ear, bringing his fangs close to my neck. I instinctively moved my head to give him better access.

"Bella," Jasper gasped. Both he and Alice had frozen. They knew they wouldn't be able to take on Damon, a traditional vampire.

Instead of biting me, Damon placed a gentle kiss on my pulse point before pulling back and allowing his face to go back to normal.

"I told you, he would never hurt me," I laughed at their expression. "Now we have to leave and you will stay here and wait for Edward."

"No," Alice moved to stand right in front of me. "Edward will have our heads if you are out of our sight."

"Well if you try to stop us, I'm sure Damon will do much worse," I smirked and moved around her towards the door with Damon.

"What am I supposed to tell Edward?" Alice asked. "He'll be here in less than an hour."

"Tell him about whatever visions you've had since we arrived," I answered over my shoulder as I walked out of the room.

Damon guided me to the car he had rented and we took off to the ballet studio. I'm sure Alice and/or Jasper was going to be following me shortly and instead of waiting for Edward at the airport just tell him where to meet them.

Damon and I got to the ballet studio and I went inside. I knew he would follow and make his presence known when the time was right.

"I'm here, now where is my mom," I called out when I walked in and saw James but didn't see my mom.

"You are way too gullible," James chuckled. He then wheeled out a portable TV and VCR showing one of the many home videos my mom made when I was a kid.

"Shit," I swore. Before I could move James used his vampire speed to move right in front of me.

"Now I'll get to taste that sweet blood of yours," James grabbed my left arm and I could feel it snap.

"Ahhhhh," I screamed in pain. It was instinctive I knew no matter how much damage he did I would still walk out of here either alive or undead.

James then threw me down and stepped on my right leg. After that I could feel myself start to black out, but I heard Damon growl and knew I would be ok.

"Wake up baby girl," Damon was soothing my hair.

"What the hell happened?" I heard the smooth voice of Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing?" Emmett, the big brother bear of the Cullen coven sounded confused.

"Isabella drink," Damon demanded of me. I then realized he was holding his bleeding wrist to my mouth. I quickly started drinking his blood. I knew it would heal my injuries better than any doctor, including Carlisle, the vampire doctor.

"Get away from her," Carlisle demanded. I had never heard the leader of the coven speak in that manner before.

"You need to drink more," Damon instructed me when I tried to push his arm away. I just wanted to tell Carlisle that everything was ok.

"You all need to back off," Damon had turned to the Cullens. "I am helping her. I am the one who saved her."

"After you let her get hurt," Edward contradicted him. With that I was pissed. I pushed Damon's arm away. I knew if I needed more he would make me drink again, but I was pretty sure with what I had ingested earlier in the day and what I had just ingested I would be fine.

"Edward back off," I growled.

"But, Love, he let you get hurt," Edward argued. I heard Damon growl at the term of endearment. I assume Damon's fangs had descended because the Cullen's froze up.

"He didn't let me get hurt," I told Edward. "He let me make a decision to come here. Damon was here the entire time and no matter what I knew I would be ok."

"You need more," Damon muttered.

"I will, but you need to feed first," I glanced at him. "Let's get a room, you can feed, then feed me, then I'm going back with you."

"Isabella," Damon growled at me. He hated when I told him what to do. He was so used to being in control and I normally let him and subtly got him to do things my way.

"Not this time," I glared at him.

"Bella," Emmett sounded worried about me. I knew he thought of me as his little sister. "Please don't upset him. We won't be able to protect you from a traditional vampire."

"Oh Emmett," I smiled to him. "Brother Bear, he won't hurt me. He never has and he never will."

All of the Cullens who were there looked a bit stunned.

"Do you still have that hotel room?" I looked to Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah, we didn't know if we would need to go back there or not so we kept it for another day," Jasper spoke up.

"Good," I said. "Damon I'm going to need you to help me up and then we are going to the hotel. After you feed I'll drink some more." I looked at him and he knew I wasn't going to budge on this.

"Fine," Damon growled. He grabbed me close then stood up cradling me to his body.

"I can carry her," Edward offered. I just wrapped my arms tighter around Damon.

"Back off," Damon sneered then started walking out of the building to his rental car.

"While Damon is feeding, I'll tell you guys how I met him," I continued to speak normally. I knew they would hear me and would start following.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the beginning. Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments. Also a big Thank You! to all who have decided to favorite or follow my story!

Chapter 2

Damon set me in the car and blurred to the driver's side. Once he got in he took off. He was very quiet for the duration of the car ride.

When we pulled up to the hotel he just sat in the car. I waited for him to either say something or help me get out. My leg was still healing and there was no way I could walk on it.

"I don't want you to be alone with them," Damon said without looking at me.

"I'll be ok," I had turned to face him. I reached my hand out to rest on his arm. "It's just while you feed."

"Still," Damon shook his head.

"Come on, help me get up to the room," I asked. Damon blurred around the car and took me out. Again he carried me up to the room. He stayed just until the Cullens came back. He warned them to stay put and not try to move me. He then gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

I knew how his mind worked. Damon wouldn't go too far. My guess is he was going to find someone alone in a couple of the rooms, feed, then compel them to forget about him. I knew he would be able to hear me if I raised my voice in a yell.

"Love," Edward murmured and moved to sit by me.

"Edward you need to move away," I told him.

"Why?"

"Because my boyfriend will rip you apart when he gets back if you are anywhere near me," I smirked to him.

"I'm your boyfriend," Edward argued.

"No," I said. "Damon and I have been together for over a year. I was only dating you to get Charlie and Renee off my back. See I was visiting my cousin the summer before I turned 16. Her parents had been killed in a car accident right after school got out that year so I decided to spend time with her. During that summer Damon's brother moved back to town. He ran into my cousin one day at the local teen hangout. He pursued her and eventually they got together. Not long after they started dating Damon showed up as well. Since I would hang out with my cousin frequently I got to know Damon. He was and still is an arrogant ass, but I was more than able to hold my own against him. My cousin and I stumbled upon the fact that they were vampires one night about a month after having been with them. Needless to say we both had a mini freak out but once we processed the information we were ok."

"So you just started dating him because your cousin was dating his brother?" Alice asked.

"Nope," I smiled as I started remembering back to when I first met and started dating Damon. "I actually didn't date him at all that summer. We hung out with my cousin and his brother, but he dated and didn't make a secret out of all the women he was with. We would snipe at each other for the rest of the summer. I stayed through the middle of August but had to go back to Phoenix to start my sophomore year of high school so I said good bye to my cousin, Damon's brother, and Damon. They all drove me to the airport to see me off."

"So if you left before you got together how are you together?" Emmett asked.

"If I could finish my story," I said with a raised eyebrow. I waited until they all nodded before continuing. "I got back to Phoenix and started the school year. I've told you all before how I never did have many friends in Phoenix so I just went about my day as normal. I would get texts from my cousin, Damon's brother, and Damon himself randomly. One day instead of getting a text from Damon I walked out of the school and saw him leaning against his car. Apparently he decided to take a break from my cousin and his brother and drove all the way to Phoenix. That's about the point we started dating. My mom was always so busy with guys that she never really noticed my friends or lack thereof. She didn't even notice I had a boyfriend for a while until she started seeing Phil. I'm still not sure how Phil managed it, but he figured out I was dating and told my mom. I was at the mall one Saturday with Damon when we ran into my mom and Phil. She freaked out when she saw how old he was. He offered to compel her and I refused. I wanted my parents to accept the guy I was with without compulsion."

"What's compulsion?" Carlisle interjected.

"It's when a traditional vampire can alter a person's memory, perception, or thoughts," I explained. "Anyways, we argued about it and we both said some things. Then my mom wanted to travel with Phil so she decided shipping me to Forks was the way to go. In her mind it would get me away from Damon and allow her to spend some time with her new husband. I moved to Forks and Damon headed back to Virginia. My cousin called me constantly from the minute Damon got back. She refused to tell me anything about what he was doing and I refused to tell her about what happened."

"So that's everything?" Jasper asked.

"Well Renee told Charlie about how I was dating a guy much older than me," I said. "He kept such a close eye on me that I figured since Edward showed some interest I could date him while I was in Forks. Show Charlie that I didn't need to be watched every single minute of the day. I was waiting for my 18th birthday to roll around so I could move to Virginia and be with him. I hadn't actually told him that part yet though."

I looked around at the five Cullen's sitting in the room with me. Esme and Rosalie had been left in Forks to look after Charlie. The five just sat there absorbing all the information I had told them. I realized it had been a couple hours since Damon left and when I glanced to the doorway I saw him standing there watching me.

"You never told me that," Damon said as he walked over to me.

"You never called me after you left," I responded. "So as I was talking just now, I realized as much as I want to go back with you, I have to go to Forks and deal with Charlie."

"Uh," Damon groaned. "Before you go anywhere you need to drink." With that statement he bit into his wrist so I could finish healing.

While I was drinking the blood, Carlisle walked over to me to check my leg and arm. Damon instantly growled at him and Carlisle darted away. He didn't like any of the Cullen's being near me. Fortunately Edward had moved away from me when I asked earlier so whenever Damon had showed up none of the Cullens were too close to me.

"Come on baby girl," Damon said as he took his wrist away from me. "You need to rest and we'll deal with getting you back to Washington in the morning."

"Alright," I agreed. Damon picked me up and carried me into the same bedroom we had been in earlier.

Wisely the Cullens refrained from trying to stop us. Damon shut and locked the door behind us. He gently stripped my clothes off before lying down beside me.

Damon just held me throughout the night. I woke the next morning to find Damon was still out cold, but his arm was wrapped so tightly around me I wasn't able to move. I just lay there for a bit watching him sleep. I wanted nothing more than to stay with him forever and as soon as I could make that happen I would. Maybe I could convince him to come to Washington with me.

"Go back to sleep," Damon muttered in my ear. I just chuckled. Damon was not a morning person. "What are you laughing at?"

"You," I smirked. Instead of responding he just opened his eyes and looked at me. I laid there and looked back smiling the entire time. I was so happy to have his arms wrapped around me. I had missed the feeling of safety Damon provided.

"I'm going with you," Damon told me.

"Ok," I didn't argue but continued to smile. This was the best news he could have given me.

"Bella," Alice called out after knocking on the bedroom door. "Are you up?"

"Yes Alice," I replied while rolling my eyes at the glare Damon was sending to the door.

"Did you need something pixie?" Damon growled.

"Just wondering what you wanted us to do today," Alice trilled.

"We'll be out in a few," I told Alice.

I tried to get up so I could shower and get dressed, but Damon refused to let me go.

"Damon," I swatted at his arms while laughing. "Let me go."

"Never," he growled playfully before pulling me closer and crushing his lips to mine. I couldn't hold back my moan of pure pleasure.

"Get away from her," Edward broke down the bedroom door. Before I knew what was happening Damon had me behind him as far from the door as possible.

"Get out," Damon hissed.

"Not until you get away from her," Edward was crouched and ready to spring.

"Edward Cullen you get out of my room this instant," I yelled at him from my spot behind Damon. "Carlisle, control your coven member!"

"Edward," Carlisle approached.

"No Carlisle," Edward growled at the coven leader. "You don't know the thoughts he has about her. They are disgusting and impure."

"Edward, Bella asked you to leave the room," Carlisle spoke to Edward as if Edward was the leader of the coven. Something didn't seem right to me, but I really didn't care at the moment. I was thrilled to know what Damon had been thinking.

"No," Edward was being stubborn. "She isn't safe with him. He's a traditional vampire and she's my mate."

"Fuck you Edward," I was pissed. "I am not nor have I ever been your mate. I know who I will be spending eternity with and it won't be a cold one. Now get the fuck out of my room! I would like to get dressed."

"Love, please," Edward was begging and it was just pissing me off even more.

"Damn it Edward, I said out!" I screamed. Damon covered the ear closest to me because of how loud I was being. Emmett and Jasper decided now was the time to step in before hotel security was called in. They grabbed Edward, looked apologetically over to me and pulled him away. Alice lifted the door so it appeared to be closed. I knew someone would be paying for that and I'd be damned if it were Damon or myself.

"You are so hot when you are pissed," Damon turned to give me a kiss after Alice had the door in place.

"Why thank you," I smiled and kissed him back but quickly pulled away. "But I need to shower and get dressed. As much as I want to continue this, I really don't need Edward busting in here again."

Damon just growled at the mention of my ex. He leaned in to give me one more kiss before letting me go.

I quickly showered and got ready for the day. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed the bedroom door was propped up on the wall so I was able to walk through the doorway without having to try and move it.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Damon demanded. Ever since I started dating Edward, Alice took over my closet. The clothes she bought for me were not what I liked, but I had gotten tired of arguing with the pixie. Unfortunately when I was throwing clothes in a bag to get away from James, I didn't have time to try and find my normal clothes and only grabbed ones Alice got me.

"Yeah I know," I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"She looks great," Alice trilled and walked over to me. She linked her arm through mine and led me to the table that held some food. "Edward ordered room service for you."

"Is that rabbit food?" Damon questioned.

"Yes it is," I answered him while looking at the food. Edward was big on making sure I ate healthy. While I didn't mind being healthy I still enjoyed food and hated when someone would order something without consulting me first, except for Damon. Damon knew what I liked and what I didn't. He would have been able to order me a meal that I wanted to eat.

I was starting to realize how much I hated when Edward did anything for me while Damon could do the same exact thing and I didn't care. Maybe it was because Damon took into consideration what I liked and wanted, while Edward made choices for me based on what he deemed best.

"Come on baby girl," Damon held his hand to me. "I'll get you some real food on our way to the airport. I booked two tickets to fly into Seattle."

"Sounds good to me," I readily agreed.

"Leave the clothes," Damon called out when I went to grab my bag. "We'll go shopping before heading to Forks."

"How can you let him tell you what to do?" Edward demanded. He had moved to block me from getting to Damon.

"Damon doesn't tell me what to do," I contradicted him. "When he said he'd get me something to eat he meant he would let me choose what I ate. When he said we'd go shopping he meant I would get to choose my own clothes. Damon gives me the opportunity to make my own decisions and be my own person."

"You don't like my clothes?" Alice had moved to stand next to Edward. I was suddenly feeling very crowded and didn't like it.

"Exactly," I smiled to Alice. "Now if you'll excuse me. " I tried to move around them, but Edward grabbed my arm.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Damon grabbed Edward's arm and ripped it away from me in the process of tearing it off of him. Damon tossed Edwards arm across the room before grabbing him by the throat.

"If you ever touch _my girl_ again you will burn," Damon hissed in his face. He then threw Edward away from him grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

I knew Damon was pissed at Edward and the Cullens he had met. He was going to hate the fact that I wanted to keep Emmett in my life, if at all possible. Emmett was just like a big brother for me and I was not going to give up that bond for anything. I decided to wait on talking to him about that particular issue.

Damon drove through a Starbucks for me so I could get a drink and a muffin. I'm not a big breakfast eater and he knew that. We then headed to the airport. I half wondered if any of the Cullens would be on the same flight. I knew a couple of them would have to drive the car back to Forks and I only hoped Edward was one of the ones not on the plane.

Once we got to the airport we quickly got our boarding passes and went through security. While we were waiting for our flight to be called, I called my dad to let him know I was on my way back. He seemed relieved to hear from me. I did warn him a friend of mine was joining me. I figured I'd give him the details of Damon being my boyfriend in person.

After I got off the phone with him I saw Damon talking on his phone. He walked over and held his phone to me.

"Hello," I said when I took it from him.

"Isabella Marie Swan," the voice on the other end yelled. "What the hell were you thinking? "

"Hi Stefan," I said. "I'm good, how are you?" I choose to ignore the anger in his voice.

"Bella," Stefan sighed. "Do you want us to join you in Forks?"

"If you guys want a vacation you are more than welcome," I answered. "But if you are coming just to cause problems then send my cousin by herself."

"I love you too," Stefan chuckled. "I'll talk with Elena and make the arrangements. She has been talking about seeing you again. I'm sure she'll enjoy a break from here."

"Sounds good," I told him right before I heard our flight being called. "I'll talk to you later."

After I hung up I gave Damon his phone back and walked with him to board the plane. Damon still hadn't talked to me since we left the hotel. I just grabbed his hand and threaded my fingers with his. I knew he was working through things in his head and would come around in time.

After we boarded I leaned into Damon and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Damon," I murmured before drifting off to sleep. I must have slept for the entire plane ride because I realized Damon was nudging me awake as the airplane was descending.

**A/N:** Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea's that deviate from Stephanie Meyer, L.J. Smith, and the creators of _The Vampire Diaries_ original story lines.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading the reviews left even if I don't respond to them all. Also when leaving reviews all I ask are no flames. I encourage constructive criticism and of course all positive comments.

Chapter 3

After we landed, Damon got a rental car and we got going on the four hour drive to Forks. I called my dad to let him know we had landed and about when we would get home. I still hadn't told him who was coming with me as I knew he wasn't going to take that news well.

We stopped along the way so I could pick out some new clothes. I was grateful to be given back my choices. I know Alice was trying to be kind by buying me clothes, but I hated that my opinion wasn't taken into consideration.

"Dad, I'm back," I called out as Damon and I walked into the house. I knew he was there because the cruiser was parked outside. My truck had been left in the Cullen's garage so I knew we'd have to get it back at some point.

"Bells," my dad smiled at me before giving me a brief hug. Charlie, my dad, wasn't big on showing emotion so I was mildly surprised that he hugged me. "Who's this?"

"Dad, this is Damon," I started the introductions. "Damon my dad, Charlie."

"Damon," my dad nodded with a frown. "How do you know my daughter?"

"Sir I met her when she visited her cousin Elena a few years ago," Damon was being very respectful of my dad. "I then reconnected with her when I was visiting Phoenix a while back."

My dad just grunted. I was hoping he didn't connect the dots as far as when my mom said about the guy I was dating and Damon right now, he still looks about eight years older than me.

My birthday was right after the start of my senior year. I was planning on moving to Mystic Falls the day of my birthday, or the next at the very latest. Of course my dad had no idea of my plans. Now that Damon was back in my life, I'm not sure if he will be staying or going.

"Dad, I told Damon he could crash here since he made sure I got back so quickly," I tried to give my dad a good reason for Damon staying. "Where's the air mattress?"

"In the shed," my dad still didn't look happy.

"Thanks dad," I smiled at him before I headed back outside to find the mattress. I left Damon in there and hoped the two would get along.

It didn't take me long to find the mattress but I had to dig for a few minutes before I found the air pump. There was no way I was blowing up the mattress myself. I figured if I couldn't find the air pump I'd let Damon blow it up, but knowing him he'd ignore the mattress and crawl into bed with me. Hell I'm sure he'll be ignoring he mattress whether it's blown up or not. At least with it blown up, my dad can't prove Damon slept anywhere but there.

"Where are you going with that?" Charlie called out as I was heading up stairs.

"I'm going to set up the mattress for Damon," I said as I kept walking. I could see the smirk on Damon's face but knew he'd stay out of it.

"But," my dad tried to stop me but I kept going. I did hear him yell at me thought. "He's not staying in your room."

I choose not to respond and quickly set up the mattress. The rest of the day was spent with my dad glaring at Damon or trying to tell me Damon wasn't staying in my room. Both Damon and I ignored him for the most part. I made supper for the three of us and we ate in silence.

"I'm going to take a shower and head to bed," I told the men in my life. I then left quickly and headed upstairs. I would be willing to bet Dad would try one more time to warn Damon off but of course Damon won't listen.

"Hey," I smiled. I was right; Damon was waiting on my bed.

"Hi," I want to say Damon smiled but the quirk of his lips was way too sexy to be just a smile.

Of course we didn't do much but Damon did hold me all night. I am so thankful for the healing properties of his blood. By the time we made it back to Forks I was completely healed.

I woke up the next morning to find my dad staring at me from my door. I looked him right in the eye before he sighed, gave me a small smile, and left for work. I wasn't sure what that was about until I realized Damon wasn't on the bed next to me. I sat up and crawled to the end of my bed and saw him lying on the air mattress. From the looks of it I would have to say he slept there all night, except I knew better.

"Morning," I smiled down to him.

"Morning," He grinned from above me before leaning down and kissing me. There is no substitute for kissing the one you are meant to be with. Hell, just being around Damon is so relaxing for me.

Just as the kiss started to get a little more heated, Damon's phone rang. He of course knew it was Stefan calling by the ring tone and opted to ignore it. I was happy to let the phone ring, until mine both of ours started ringing, his with Elena's ring tone and mine with Edwards.

"Why?" I groaned before we each reached for our phones.

"Elena," Damon drawled answering his phone.

"What?" I wasn't so polite to Edward.

"Love, please," Edward started out pleading. As much as I would have rather listened to Damon's conversation with my sister I tuned him out. "I know James and Victoria were a shock but you don't need to break up with me and run to a traditional vampire. He's dangerous."

"Edward," I sighed. "You are an idiot. I didn't run to Damon because of James and Victoria, I called him because I love him and knew he would be able to keep me safe. Hell I tried to get Jasper and Alice to head towards Virginia but they said no. Now you need to leave me alone."

"Bella, I can't let you be with him," Edward sighed.

"Let me?" I screeched. "You don't _let me_ do anything. It is my choice who I want to be with. Now leave me alone!" I hung up on him. I knew it wasn't the last time I'd have this conversation.

"Hey, Elena said they were getting ready to board and would be flying into Port Angeles tonight," Damon wrapped his arms around me. I knew he heard both sides of my conversation with Edward.

With that we just hung out for the day. I knew I'd have to go back to school next week, but decided not to worry about that for the moment. I just enjoyed my time with Damon. I made supper keeping in mind to make enough for five instead of three. I was so excited about Elena and Stefan showing up that I couldn't sit still. Damon of course just laughed and teased me.

"Bells, I'm home," Charlie called out. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"They're here!" I screamed and raced past both Damon and my dad. Just as I got outside I saw Elena and Stefan getting out of their rental car. I launched myself at them and fortunately Stefan was able to catch me otherwise Elena and I would be on the ground.

"It's good to see you too," Stefan chuckled as Elena and I were squealing.

"What is going on?" I heard Charlie ask Damon.

"Elena and my brother decided to come for a visit," Damon explained.

"Elena? Bella's cousin?" my dad was stunned.

"Hey Uncle Charlie," Elena smiled. "This is my boyfriend, Stefan." Elena did a quick introduction before I dragged her into the house. The guys all followed us and we all sat down to eat.

"So I assume Elena and Stefan will be staying as well?" my dad questioned.

"Yep," I smiled. I was so happy to have all three of them with me. "Elena and I will share my bed while Damon and Stefan share the air mattress."

"Will they both fit?" my dad was stunned that I had this all figured out. Stefan and Damon both looked a little green with the thought of sharing a bed.

"I'm sure they'll make it work," Elena answered with a smirk towards the brothers. Of course the brothers both looked horrified at that. I, barely, managed to stifle my laughter.

After supper we all got ready for bed. Of course whenever Charlie would peek in, Elena would be in bed with me and the brothers would be on the floor.

The next morning we all got up and ready. We had decided to go over to the Cullen's to get my truck and hopefully make Edward understand he was out of his depth and needed to back off.

"Bella, you're ok," Esme went to grip me in a hug but Damon blurred me away.

"Esme, as I told the others in Phoenix, please keep your distance, my boyfriend doesn't take to kindly to Cold Ones getting to close," I just chuckled at Esme's stunned expression. "Now I would like to take my truck home and for Edward to stay far away from me."

"Love, please," Edward went back to begging.

"And this is why _I_ really don't want anything to do with your family," I sighed and gestured to Edward. "He won't take 'no' for an answer. Hell he won't take anything short of me being completely subservient to him."

"I'm losing my sister because of _you_," Emmett roared and attacked Edward. Got to say it made me feel special. I really hoped he would stay in my life; I do care for him, my brother bear.

Jasper went into the fray and I wasn't sure who he was going to help at first, until I saw Edward pinned down missing both his arms. I knew of Jasper's reputation as the God of War. His reputation is one of the main reasons Damon didn't want me around Cold Ones.

"Really?" Damon demanded of me. I knew he was referring to Jasper.

"What can I say?" I shrugged and gave him my best innocent look.

"What are you?" Jasper had turned towards Elena after Edward was under control. "It's like you have two sets of emotions."

"I'm human," Elena answered.

"Cuz, you are a bit more though," I smiled at her and saw when she realized what I was talking about. Elena and I shared everything, for the most part. When Katherine made an appearance they made sure to notify me just in case. They didn't want Katherine getting to me pretending to be Elena. Ever since then we've basically had a code word that Elena was required to say and we changed it every time we talked.

"More?" even my brother bear was intrigued.

"I'm a doppelganger," Elena explained. "And the one prior to me is still alive as a traditional vampire."

"I understand," Jasper nodded. "You are connected by blood and soul. That's why I feel dual emotions from you."

"If you say so," Elena looked a slight bit confused.

The rest of the Cullen family was standing back after Emmett and Jasper took down Edward. Carlisle and Esme looked horrified. Rosalie looked indifferent as usual, but Alice looked terrified. I don't think any of the Cullen's would have expected Emmett and Jasper to take on Edward in such a manner. Hell I'm sure Carlisle and Esme thought I was going to be with Edward for eternity.

"Now Eddie, do you think you can stay away from my girl?" Damon crouched down so he was directly in front of Edward. "Or will you burn?"

"I'll stay away," Edward choked out. "I'm sorry. Please just give me back my arms."

"When we leave," Stefan spoke up from behind Damon. As good and nice as Stefan is, he can really look and act like a vampire when the mood strikes him and that mood normally strikes when it has to do with Elena or myself in danger.

"Emmett, Jasper, thank you both so much for sticking up for me," I moved to hug each of them. I knew it would put Damon on edge but he'll just have to get over himself.

"Bell, you're my little sis, of course I'd stick up for you," Emmett mashed me in a huge hug. When I started gasping for air, Jasper quickly took me out of Emmett's arms.

"Anytime ya need me Darlin'," Jasper drawled, his southern accent thick.

I moved back to Damon's side quickly and he relaxed just a bit knowing I was closer to him than a cold one.

"I think its best we head home for now," I suggested. "Emmett, Jasper, please feel free to call me whenever you want." They both smiled and nodded. Rosalie seemed to be ok with this turn of events and Alice still seemed very nervous around Damon and Stefan.

We headed back to my place. I knew some decisions needed to be made. Firstly how the hell I was going to survive until September. I was actually hoping to talk my dad into letting me stay with Elena for the summer and starting my senior year there. I guess we'll have to see. Since there's only a couple weeks left of school for this year I will just have to suck it up.

**A/N: **Sorry this is so short. I hope to get it updated soon. Again, I look forward to reading any thoughts and comments you may have!


End file.
